


Im Schnee von Schottland

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermine Granger wird von Draco Malfoy auf sein Schloss in Schottland eingeladen, um dort ein paar ruhige Tage zu verbringen, genauso wie ihre Freunde. Was sie nicht ahnt, ist, dass sich ein weiterer, mysteriöser Gast hinter den dicken Mauern verbirgt, und dass Dracos Pläne sie und den Fremden in Gefahr bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Schnee von Schottland

**Author's Note:**

> Geschichte für den Weihnachts-Rudelkalender 2013.

**Im Schnee von Schottland**

Hermine Granger hatte die schottischen Highlands schon immer geliebt, sogar bevor sie ihren Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte. Zahllose Wochen an Sommerferien, die sie mit ihren Eltern damit verbracht hatte, die schroffe Landschaft zu durchwandern, fern vom Trubel von London und den zahllosen Menschen, die sie als Kind immer eingeschüchtert hatten, hatten sie ihr Herz verlieren lassen, und auch die langen Jahre in der Schule hatten ihre Zuneigung nicht geringer gemacht. Als Erwachsene bereute sie nur, dass sie zu viel Zeit im Ministerium verbrachte und zu wenig damit, in ihren alten, abgelaufenen Muggel-Wanderschuhen über karge, steinige Hänge zu steigen, um danach die grandiose Aussicht über die Highlands zu genießen. So ergriff sie jede Gelegenheit, ein paar Tage aus der großen Stadt zu entkommen und die klare, kühle Luft und den Himmel zu genießen, der hier so viel näher schien als in London, wo die Wolkenkratzer ihn nach oben drückten.

Weihnachten, acht Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts, war endlich wieder so eine Gelegenheit. Sie hatte über die Feiertage sehr überraschend eine Einladung von Draco Malfoy, ihrem Arbeitskollegen, mit dem sie sich nach der Schule zur Überraschung aller Beteiligten zusammengerauft hatte, und seiner Frau Astoria bekommen, sie doch auf ihrer Burg in den schottischen Highlands zu besuchen, wo sie traditionell Weihnachten verbrachten, und Hermine hatte zugesagt, ohne lange zu überlegen. Natürlich, Draco Malfoy war noch immer nicht ihr liebster Mensch auf der Welt, aber seine Frau war nett, sie würde nicht der einzige Gast sein, und wenn ihr alles zu viel wurde, konnte sie immer noch ihre Winterjacke und ihre Stiefel auspacken und lange Spaziergänge über die kargen Hänge und durch den Schnee unternehmen. Und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte... wahrscheinlich würde sie das auch tun, egal, wie nett die Gesellschaft war.

Draco schien überrascht von ihrer schnellen, enthusiastischen Zustimmung, aber wenn er seine Einladung nur aus Höflichkeit ausgesprochen und gehofft hatte, dass Hermine sie schon ablehnen würde, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Es war ein Trip in die Highlands, einer zudem, der es ihr erlaubte, in einem der zahlreichen, alten Castles zu wohnen – sie wäre verrückt gewesen, abzulehnen! Warum Harry, Ginny und Ron zugestimmt hatten, Draco zu besuchen, war Hermine hingegen weniger klar... keiner ihrer Freunde teilte ihre Leidenschaft für Schottland, und bei früheren Trips hatte Hermine sie mit all ihrem Enthusiasmus bearbeiten müssen, damit sie mitkamen. Aber vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur neugierig... Hermine konnte sich Draco zwar sehr gut im Prunk und Pomp von Malfoy Manor vorstellen, aber nicht in einer kargen Burg mit dicken, hohen Wänden und zugigen Fluren.

Halb und halb fürchtete sie, Glenroch Castle wäre nur eine Burg dem Namen nach, in Wirklichkeit aber ein Abbild des Manors, mit dick gepolsterten, eleganten kleinen Sofas, teuren, marmornen Kaminsimsen und Arrangements von Blumen in chinesischen Vasen an jeder Ecke, die wahrscheinlich auf Astorias Einfluss zurückzuführen waren. Zwar konnte sie die grandiose schottische Landschaft auch von einem durch fehlgeleiteten Prunk ruinierten Schlösschen aus genießen, aber sie müsste sich dann jedes Mal, wenn sie abends von ihren Spaziergängen zurückkehrte, ärgern... und sie ärgerte sich schon genug im Ministerium.

Zu ihrer Überraschung und Erleichterung aber war Glenroch Castle auf den ersten Blick alles, was sie sich erwünscht und erträumt hatte, und nichts von dem, was sie befürchtete. Ihre Apparation endete vor dem Burgtor, außerhalb der hohen Mauer aus graubraunem, einheimischem Stein, und das Burgtor – aus dicken, vom Alter geschwärzten Holzbohlen, keine filigrane, schmiedeeiserne Pforte wie am Eingang des Manors – öffnete sich geräuschlos, noch bevor sie es berührt hatte. Sie folgte dem steilen, kopfsteingepflasterten Weg hinein in die Vorburg, wo noch die Grundmauern mittelalterlicher Wirtschaftsgebäude zu sehen waren, nun vom Schnee bedeckt, im Sommer aber von Büschen und Bäumen umgeben, und umrundete den schroffen Fels, auf dem die eigentliche Burg stand, bis sie ein weiteres Tor erreichte. Auch hier musste sie nicht selbst Hand anlegen, die schweren Flügel schwangen ohne ihr Zutun auf und sie betrat einen feuchten, in den Stein gehauenen Gang, der von Fackeln erhellt wurde und sie bis hinauf führte in den Burghof, den sie, nachdem sie ein weiteres Tor durchquert hatte, auch betrat. Die zusammengewürfelten Gebäude der alten Burg umringten sie, ein paar Schritte weiter konnte sie einen Brunnen entdecken, und noch während sie sich nach einem Haupteingang umsah, wurde sie aus Kniehöhe angesprochen. „Miss Granger?“

Sie nickte und wandte sich der kleinen Hauselfe zu, die, dick in ihre Geschirrtücher eingehüllt gegen die schottische Kälte, zu ihr hochsah. „Ja?“

„Erlauben Sie Reilly, Sie zu ihrem Zimmer zu begleiten, Miss Granger!“

„Danke, Reilly.“ Schon lange hatte Hermine es aufgegeben, die Hauselfen um jeden Preis und gegen ihren Willen befreien zu wollen, aber das hatte nichts an ihrer Wertschätzung für die kleinen Wesen geändert, und das Gesetz zu den Arbeitsbedingungen der Hauselfen hatte zu einer großen Verbesserung ihrer Situation geführt. Der Fairness halber musste sie zugeben, dass Malfoy junior seine Hauselfen im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater auch schon vor der Reform gut behandelt hatte, aber trotzdem konnte Hermine ihr leichtes Schuldgefühl nie ganz abschütteln, wenn sie bei ihm zu Gast war, und bemühte sich deswegen, immer besonders freundlich zu sein.

Reilly führte sie durch eine kleine, unscheinbare Seitentür hinein in die Burg, in etwas, das anscheinend der Gästetrakt des Hauses war, und Hermines guter Eindruck verstärkte sich in den Innenräumen noch. Die Flure waren im originalen Zustand belassen worden, und auch wenn dicke Teppiche mit mittelalterlichen Motiven an den Wänden und auf dem Boden versuchten, die Kälte abzuhalten, so gelang es ihnen doch nicht ganz, ein Umstand, der bei Hermine merkwürdigerweise Befriedigung auslöste – vielleicht, weil Glenroch Castle sie damit ein wenig an Hogwarts erinnerte, wohin Hermine gelegentlich noch immer Heimweh hatte nach so vielen Jahren, die sie dort verbracht hatte. Auch ihr Zimmer, das sie nach wenigen Minuten erreichten, gefiel Hermine – dominiert von schweren, dunklen Holzmöbeln, die mit Schnitzereien verziert waren, und einem großen Kamin, in dem bereits ein großes, warmes Feuer loderte, das ihr nach der schottischen Kälte besonders willkommen war. Auf ihrem kurzen Fußmarsch hinauf ins Schloss war der schneidende Wind durch ihren Winterumhang gekrochen, und nun trat sie sofort darauf zu und wärmte ihre geröteten Hände.

„Kann Reilly noch etwas für Sie tun, Miss Granger? Einen heißen Tee vielleicht?“ Die Hauselfe starrte aus großen Augen zu ihr hinauf, und Hermine wusste, wenn sie jetzt ablehnen würde, würde sie das als Affront auffassen. 

„Earl Grey wäre wirklich wunderbar, danke.“ Reilly nickte mit schlackernden Ohren und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Ploppen, während Hermine sich aus ihrem Umhang schälte und begann, ihre Sachen aus ihrer Tasche auszupacken. Wenige Minuten später tauchte ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Teekanne, Milch, Zucker und einem kleinen Teller voller frischer Weihnachtskekse auf dem Tisch neben dem Kamin auf, und Hermine lächelte.

 

Auch in Draco Malfoys Arbeitszimmer auf Glenroch Castle prasselte und knackte ein Feuer, und der Hausherr ließ sich in seinen großen Sessel fallen, bevor er die Füße ausstreckte und sich die Zehen wärmen ließ. Astoria neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf über die Art, wie er saß, wenn auch nur im privaten Rahmen, und nahm dann auf einem Hocker neben ihm Platz, bevor sie sich Tee eingoss. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Draco?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich kann ich nicht sicher sein, Astoria“, entgegnete er, in einem Tonfall, der klarmachte, wie überdrüssig er dieser Diskussion war, die sie so oder so ähnlich schon dutzende Male geführt hatten. „Aber wir haben alles versucht... uns gehen die Optionen aus. Und ewig kann er nicht hierbleiben, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“

„Aber warum so?“, fragte sie langsam, während sie an ihrer Tasse nippte. „Wir könnten sie doch einfach fragen?“

Draco schnaubte. „Granger bitten? Darum? Ich mag zwar den ganzen Tag mit kleinen Speichelleckern und Idioten zusammenarbeiten, aber so tief bin ich dann doch noch nicht gesunken... und denkst du wirklich, er würde ihre Hilfe dann annehmen? Nein... das ist der einzige Weg.“

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas, während Astoria die Stirn runzelte auf der Suche nach einem Punkt, zu dem sie ihm noch widersprechen konnte. „Und was, wenn einer von ihnen bemerkt, was wir vorhaben?“

„Möglich, aber hochgradig unwahrscheinlich. Granger ist muggelgeboren und hat keine Ahnung von uralten, magischen Ritualen, und er... nach allem, was ich darüber weiß, wie er aufgewachsen ist, ist er auch ein halber Muggel. Und er ist nicht wirklich der Typ, der in seiner Freizeit Bücher über die familiären Traditionen schottischer Clans liest.“

Astoria nickte langsam. „Und du denkst, es könnte funktionieren? Ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus holen... damit er nicht mehr das ganze Jahr über hier in dieser abgelegenen Ecke Schottlands sitzt?“

Sie klang unsicher, fast bange, und Draco streckte seine Hand aus und drückte ihre dünnen, eiskalten Finger. „Wenn es irgendjemand schafft, dann Granger. Oder hast du schon einmal gehört, dass sie aufgegeben hätte, wenn sie vor einem unlösbaren Problem stand?“

„Nein.“ Astoria lächelte. „Das habe ich nicht.“

 

Hermine war unter jenen Gästen gewesen, die einen halben Tag früher anreisten als die anderen, und so hatte sie, nachdem sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingerichtet und die Malfoys begrüßt hatte, noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor die lange schottische Nacht begann und sie sich mit den anderen zum Abendessen treffen würde. Auch Harry, Ginny und Ron, die ein wenig später als sie kamen, weil Ginny noch ein Quidditchspiel hatte, würden dann angereist sein, aber bis zur Ankunft ihrer Freunde wollte sie die Zeit nutzen, und so schlüpfte sie in ihre Stiefel und hüllte sich in ihren dicken Winterumhang, um die Umgebung des Schlosses ein wenig zu erkunden.

Die Vorburg mit ihren Ruinen, noch innerhalb der dicken, schützenden Mauern gelegen, war ihre erste Station, und im blassen Licht des späten Winternachmittags stapfte sie durch den hohen Schnee und genoss den eisigen Wind, der ihr ins Gesicht blies. Zwischen den zerbröckelnden Fundamenten wuchsen nicht nur einige Büsche und Bäume, wie sie gedacht hatte, die Malfoys hatten einen regelrechten Garten angelegt, und unter den weißen Massen konnte Hermine Beete erkennen, genauso wie Rosensträucher, die die Hauselfen zum Schutz gegen die Kälte dick eingehüllt hatten, und Hagebutten, an deren Zweigen noch die letzten Früchte des Herbstes schimmerten. Hermine machte eine mentale Notiz, Draco auch im Sommer um eine Einladung zu bitten – die Aussicht über die Highlands wäre sicherlich großartig, und in der Ferne konnte sie die zugefrorene Fläche eines Sees erkennen... ein wundervolles Ziel für eine...

„Miss Granger.“

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte, und wirbelte herum, die Hand am Zauberstab, den sie noch immer jederzeit griffbereit hielt, ein Relikt des vergangenen Krieges. Der Mann, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich trotz des knirschenden Schnees lautlos an sie heranzuschleichen, hob im scherzhafter Kapitulation die Hände, als sie ihn anfunkelte. „Macht es Ihnen Spaß, sich an Spaziergänger heranzuschleichen?“, fragte sie scharf, mehr wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet hatte, als auf den Mann.

„Nur, wenn sie sich so erschrecken wie Sie“, entgegnete er, und sie runzelte die Stirn. Seine Stimme klang rau und ungeübt, so als ob er sie nur selten verwenden würde, aber irgendetwas daran... sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich nicht erschreckt“, entgegnete sie der Realität zum Trotz, und sie vermeinte, zwischen dem tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut und dem Schal, der ihm fast bis zur Nase ging, ein sarkastisches Grinsen erkennen zu können. „Was machen Sie überhaupt hier draußen?“

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen“, entgegnete er langsam. „Aber da Sie zuerst gefragt haben... Sie sind nicht der einzige Gast der Malfoys, der die Stille und den Frieden des Gartens schätzt.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn unter ihrer Mütze. Sie hatte gedacht, jeden zu kennen, den Draco und Astoria für das Wochenende nach Weihnachten auf das Schloss eingeladen hatten, aber der Fremde war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. „Ja“, entgegnete sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, und in dem Bemühen, eine längere Unterhaltung anzufangen, in deren Verlauf sie den Fremden nach seinem Namen fragen konnte. „Die Highlands im Winter sind ein... friedlicher Ort.“

Der Mann ihr gegenüber schnaubte. „Falls Sie es nicht gemerkt haben, Miss Granger, mein Hinweis auf die Stille war ein Versuch, sie wieder loszuwerden – aber Sie haben noch nie verstanden, wann Sie besser den Mund halten sollten.“

Wo sie sich zuvor Mühe gegeben hatte, ihr Irritation darüber, überrascht worden zu sein, im Zaum zu halten, machte sie nun nicht einmal mehr den Versuch, ihre Wut zu dämpfen. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich an Sie herangeschlichen hat, um Sie anzusprechen, vergessen Sie das nicht.“

„Vielleicht habe ich das getan, um ihnen die Tür nach draußen zu zeigen, damit Sie mir hier nicht in den Weg kommen?“

Seine Hand deutete auf eine kleine Nische in der Mauer, in die ein schweres Holztor eingelassen war, das offensichtlich aus den Gärten hinaus in die Highlands führte, und in Hermine kämpfte die Lust auf einen längeren Spaziergang mit ihrem Stolz und ihrer Widerspenstigkeit. „Und was, wenn ich nur ein paar Minuten frische Luft schnappen und dann wieder nach drinnen gehen möchte? Der Garten ist groß genug für uns beide.“

„Ganz Schottland ist nicht groß genug für uns beide“, entgegnete er brüsk, während er aus dunklen, funkelnden Augen auf sie herabstarrte, und sie reckte das Kinn, um seinem Blick zu begegnen.

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen zog sich in die Länge, doch schließlich, zu ihrer Überraschung, brach er das stumme Duell ab und wandte sich um, bevor er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf dem Weg zu der Tür machte, die er ihr gezeigt hatte. Hermines Blick folgte ihm unwillkürlich, er bewegte sich mit der Sicherheit eines Mannes, der den Garten kannte und viel Zeit damit verbrachte, durch den Schnee zu wandern, und sein dicker, schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich im kalten Wind, der die ersten, vereinzelten Schneeflocken des Tages vor sich hertrieb. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht elegant und lautlos wie das große Eingangstor, sondern schwer und quietschend, so als ob sie nur selten benutzt würde, und einen Moment später war sie mit dem lauten Klirren von Metall auf Metall ins Schloss gefallen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um die Anspannung zu vertreiben, die sie noch immer spürte, auch wenn der Fremde nun verschwunden war und, seiner Abneigung ihr gegenüber nach zu urteilen, wahrscheinlich auch nicht so bald zurückkehren würde. Während ihrer Konfrontation hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken, sondern nur auf seine Verachtung reagiert, doch jetzt begann sie, zu überlegen, und die Fragen schossen mit beunruhigender Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Kopf. Wer war er? Woher kannte er sie... und wichtiger noch, woher kannte sie ihn? Zwar hatte sie nur seine Augen und seine Nase gesehen, der Rest seines Gesichts war unter der tiefen Krempe seines Hutes und seinem dicken, schwarzen Schal verborgen gewesen... aber seine Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, und das trotz seiner Heiserkeit und der Schmerzen, die er offensichtlich beim Sprechen hatte. Nur woher...?

Sie seufzte. Sowohl im Krieg als auch in den Jahren danach hatte Hermine sich genügend Feinde gemacht, darüber gab sie sich keinerlei Illusionen hin, auch wenn es immer wieder erschöpfend für sie war, sich denen entgegenzustellen, die sie hassten, obwohl sie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte. Ehemalige Todesser, deren Familien, die wenigen noch verbleibenden reinblütigen Häuser... sie musste sich nicht einmal bemühen, um eine ganze Reihe an Personengruppen aufzuzählen, die ihr solche Verachtung entgegenbrachten wie der Mann. Aber sowohl ihr Instinkt als auch seine Bemerkungen sagten ihr, dass hier eine persönliche Antipathie am Werk war... dass sie ihn kannte, und er sie... und dass ihre Begegnungen nicht freundlich verlaufen waren.

Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass die Antwort auf ihre Frage so nahe lag, dass sie sie schon fast schmecken konnte, Hermine kam ihr kein Stück näher, während sie den Garten im immer heftiger fallenden Schnee erkundete, bis schließlich die Dunkelheit begann, über die Burg hereinzubrechen, und sie zwang, sich auf den Weg nach drinnen zu machen. Halb und halb hatte sie gedacht, den Fremden vielleicht auf dem Rückweg zu sehen, aber er schien sich an der Dämmerung nicht so zu stören wie sie – oder ihre Gegenwart war schlimmer für ihn, als durch die Nacht zu wandern.

Wieso hatte Draco Hermine und ihn überhaupt gemeinsam eingeladen, wo der Fremde sie doch so zu hassen schien? Wusste er nichts von seiner Antipathie... oder war es Absicht gewesen? So sehr Hermine in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, Draco zu respektieren, er war immer noch ein Slytherin, mit dem Hang seines Hauses zu geheimen Plänen und Intrigen, die nur zu seinem Nutzen gedacht waren, oft ohne die Konsequenzen für seine Umwelt und die Menschen um ihn herum zu beachten. War sie wieder einmal mitten in einem seiner Komplotte gelandet? Das würde bedeuten, ihr Urlaub würde ein ganzes Stück weniger erholsam werden, als sie gedacht hatte.. aber wenigstens hatte sie Harry, Ron und Ginny, die ihr dabei helfen konnten, die Augen offen zu halten.

Doch bevor sie irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, musste sie erst einmal herausfinden, wer der Fremde eigentlich war – das Abendessen wäre eine gute Gelegenheit dafür, Astoria würde ihre Gäste sicherlich vorstellen, und wenn nicht, konnte sie immer noch nach seinem Namen fragen... und hoffentlich an Dracos Reaktion merken, ob er etwas geplant hatte.

 

Eine neue Tasse dampfenden Tees wartete bereits auf Hermine, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, aber so groß die Versuchung auch war, sich länger als nur ein paar Minuten vor dem großen, prasselnden Feuer auszuruhen, ihre Begegnung in den Gärten hatten sie zu sehr aufgewühlt, als dass sie sitzen bleiben konnte. Sie wollte Antworten auf ihre Fragen, wollte nach Informationen suchen, in der Bibliothek recherchieren, um herauszufinden, wem sie sich gegenübersah... aber sie war zum Nichtstun verbannt, denn nicht nur hatte Glenroch Castle nicht die Bibliothek des Ministeriums oder auch nur die von Hogwarts, sie hatte auch keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt außer seiner Abneigung und ihrem vagen Gefühl, den Mann zu kennen. Keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine Suche... ganz abgesehen davon, dass es wenig Sinn machte, solchen Aufwand zu treiben, wenn sie ihre Gastgeber beim Abendessen einfach _fragen_ konnte, wer der Fremde war.

Leider dämpfte nichts davon ihre innere Unruhe, und nachdem sie ein paar Minuten vor dem Kamin auf und ab gelaufen war, während sie nachdachte, hielt sie schließlich inne. „Reilly?“

Augenblicklich erschien die Hauselfe neben ihr. „Ja, Miss Granger?“

„Könntest du mir bitte den Weg zum Zimmer von Mr und Mrs Potter beschreiben?“

Reilly schlackerte mit den Ohren. „Oh, Reilly wird Miss Granger den Weg zeigen!“

Hermine lächelte. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Reilly, ich bin mir sicher, ich finde den Weg auch selbst.“

„Nein, nein, nein, Reilly ist gute Hauselfe und wird Miss Granger begleiten!“ Der sture Blick in ihren großen, schlammgrünen Augen zeigte, dass Widerstand zwecklos wäre, und so ließ Hermine sich von der kleinen Elfe, die mit trippelnden Schritten vor ihr herlief, durch die Korridore des Schlosses führen, bis sie schließlich vor einer großen, eisenbeschlagenen Tür innehielt und klopfte.

„Herein“, hörte Hermine Harrys Stimme dumpf von drinnen, und Reilly öffnete für sie, bevor sie sie mit einer Verbeugung nach drinnen bat. Sie kam sich ein wenig albern vor, als sie eintrat, und dem Blick auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde nach zu urteilen – denn auch Ron wartete in einem der gemütlichen Sessel mit den hohen Lehnen auf sie – sah sie auch so aus. 

„Hi.“

„Hey Hermine.“ Ginny war die erste, die sie umarmte, gefolgt von ihrem Mann, während Ron ein wenig länger zögerte, bevor er schließlich auf sie zutrat und seine Arme um sie schlang. Seine anfängliche Unsicherheit machte er allerdings dadurch wett, dass sie sie länger festhielt als unbedingt für eine Begrüßung nötig, bevor sie sich schließlich von ihm löste

Hermine seufzte innerlich. Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts und den Emotionen, die sie aufgewirbelt hatte, waren sie und Ron für ein paar Monate ein Paar gewesen, aber was Hermine ursprünglich für Verliebtheit gehalten hatte, hatte sich später als pure Freundschaft herausgestellt – zumindest auf ihrer Seite. Ron hingegen... nun, Ron sah das anders, und auch fast sieben Jahre nach ihrer Trennung hatte er nie ganz überwunden, dass Hermine ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Noch immer glaubte er, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen funktionieren würde, wenn Hermine ihm nur eine zweite Chance geben würde. Seine Illusionen belasteten ihre Freundschaft seitdem, aber auch wenn sie bereute, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen nie mehr dieselben sein würden wie damals in Hogwarts, wusste sie, dass sie und Ron einfach nicht zusammenpassten. Wie er ihre Wünsche ignorierte und ihr immer wieder zu nahe trat, anstatt ihre Entscheidung zu respektieren und seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, wie sie es tat, war nur der letzte Beweis dafür.

„Hallo Ron.“

Ginny hörte die beginnende Gereiztheit in ihrer Stimme und trat zwischen sie, um die Spannung abzuleiten, bevor sie sich bilden konnte – eine Aufgabe, die sie und Harry in letzter Zeit immer häufiger übernehmen mussten, während Ron immer ungeduldiger wurde. Hermine hoffte, seine zunehmende Verzweiflung würde ihn schließlich dazu treiben, eine andere Beziehung einzugehen – sie wusste von Lavender Brown, dass sie ihm schon seit Monaten schöne Augen machte, wenn sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel über den Weg liefen – glaubte allerdings nicht wirklich daran. Ron hatte eine für ihn ungewöhnliche Ausdauer bewiesen, indem er acht Jahre auf sie gewartet hatte, jetzt aufzugeben und sich einzugestehen, dass er einem Traum hinterhergejagt war, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde, sähe ihm gar nicht ähnlich. „Wo warst du, Hermine? Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet und nach dir gefragt, aber die Hauselfen konnten uns nur sagen, dass du nicht im Schloss bist...“

Hermine nickte. „Ich hab eine Spaziergang gemacht – die Gärten sind auch im Winter sehr schön, und morgen möchte ich einen längeren Ausflug unternehmen.“

Ginny ächzte. „Ohne mich. Deine Begeisterung für die Highlands in allen Ehren, aber ich sehe sie mir lieber von meinem Besen aus an, als stundenlang durch den Schnee zu stapfen und mir die Füße abzufrieren.“

Sie hatte diese Diskussion schon zu oft mit Ginny geführt, als dass ihre halb scherzhafte, halb ernste Ablehnung sie noch irritieren konnte, und Hermine streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge heraus. „Pft. Wirkliche Genießer mögen die Einsamkeit an Schottland genauso wie die Landschaft!“

Ungebeten kam ihr der Fremde im schwarzen Umhang in den Sinn, der ja so ein wirklicher Genießer zu sein schien, und sie schüttelte den Kopf – noch hatte es keinen Sinn, ihre Freunde mit ihren haltlosen Spekulationen zu belasten, wenn sich doch alles vielleicht in wenigen Minuten aufklärte.

 

Hermine erwartete das Abendessen mit einer Ungeduld, die weder Harry noch Ginny verborgen blieb, aber außer einem kurzen Blick, den die beiden hinter Rons Rücken tauschten, enthielten sie sich jeder Reaktion, und sie war froh darüber. Noch wollte sie nicht erklären müssen, was sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ, nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte... dass sie sich in ein paar Minuten gegen den Kopf schlug, weil sie einen ehemaligen Schulkollegen wie Theodore Nott, der auch unter den Gästen war, nur deswegen nicht erkannt hatte, weil er dicke Winterkleidung trug und eine schlimme Erkältung mit Halsschmerzen hatte.

Neben Draco und Astoria, die bereits auf der Bank vor dem Feuer auf ihre Gäste warteten, waren Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny die ersten, die den großen Rittersaal betraten, der auf Glenroch Castle als Wohnzimmer diente. Kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, folgten ihnen auch schon Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott durch die Tür, beides Freunde der Malfoys, die ebenfalls im Ministerium arbeiteten. Keiner von ihnen strahlte die kaum unterdrückte Feindseligkeit aus, die der Fremde im Garten ihr entgegengebracht hatte, und als sie sie freundlich begrüßten, hörte sie auch, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur annähernd heiser klang. Auch Pansy Parkinson, die wenig später eintrat, war aus naheliegenden Gründen keine Kandidatin, genauso wie Blaises Frau Mathilde, und auch Harfang Jugson und Keaton Cox, ebenfalls Kollegen aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, kamen nicht in Frage. Jugson war kleiner als sie und zu bullig, und Cox... nun, Cox' hohe, lispelnde Stimme hätte sie überall erkannt, vor allem nach dem langen Nachmittag während der Anhörung des Wizengamots, als sie sich verzweifelt bemüht hatte, während seinem Plädoyer nicht zu lachen.

Damit war ihre Runde für die nächsten Tage auch schon komplett, zumindest, soweit Hermine wusste – nur der Fremde fehlte noch, und Hermine zuckte bei jedem Geräusch vom Flur her zusammen, weil sie erwartete, er könnte jeden Moment eintreten. Allerdings tauchte er nicht auf, und als sie sich eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg in den Speisesaal machten, rechnete Hermine auch nicht mehr mit ihm. Weder Draco noch Astoria hätten das Dinner begonnen, wenn noch ein Gast gefehlt hätte, diese Beachtung schenkten sie den alten Höflichkeitsformen, aber auch wenn Hermine nun nicht mehr jeden Moment mit dem Eintreten des Mannes rechnete, ihre Anspannung ließ nicht nach.

Ihre Begegnung im Garten fühlte sich mit jedem Moment surrealer an, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, und sie zögerte, sie Draco gegenüber anzusprechen... gut, der Mann  _hatte_ gesagt, dass er ein Gast der Malfoys wäre, aber was, wenn er nur den Nachmittag auf Glenroch Castle verbracht hatte? Der Gedanke war ihr erst im Laufe des Abends gekommen, und er irritierte sie... ihre Neugier wollte befriedigt werden, sie wollte herausfinden, wem sie dort im blassen Licht des Winternachmittags begegnet war, und dass sie das vielleicht nicht konnte, half ihr nicht gerade, zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken, die ihr blieb, war, einen Blick auf Draco zu werfen – und zu ihrer Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass er unruhig wirkte, obwohl der Abend gut lief, mit harmonischer Konversation und exzellentem Essen und Wein, den Hermine kaum zu würdigen wusste. Oder... vielleicht eher wütend als unruhig. Sechs Jahre gemeinsam mit Draco auf Hogwarts hatten ihr genug Gelegenheiten gegeben, ihn zu beobachten, wenn die Dinge nicht so liefen, wie er sie geplant hatte... was sie während ihrer Schulzeit zugegebenermaßen sehr häufig getan hatten. Heute schien wieder so ein Tag zu sein, denn er war schweigsamer als sonst und wirkte verbissener, so als ob er sich am liebsten in das Problem gestürzt hätte, ohne sofort die Möglichkeit dazu zu haben.

Auch Astoria hatte die Ungeduld ihres Mannes bemerkt, auch wenn sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, und als sich ihre Runde gegen Mitternacht auflöste und die Gäste sich auf den Weg ins Bett machten, konnte Hermine, die sich Zeit gelassen hatte, noch sehen, wie Draco mit verschränkten Armen ins Feuer stierte und Astoria ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, bevor die Tür hinter ihr zufiel.

 

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.“ Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und bemerkte kaum, wie Astoria versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich habe für alle Eventualitäten geplant... aber nicht, dass er sich ausgerechnet heute dazu entscheidet, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen. Mittlerweile hat er sicher Wind davon bekommen, dass das Schloss voll ist mit Gästen, und wird nicht einmal seine Nase aus seiner Suite stecken! Und wir haben nur noch vier Tage Zeit!“

Astoria seufzte hinter ihm, bevor sie schließlich ihren Versuch aufgab, seine Wut zu besänftigen, und sich stattdessen einen Schluck aus seinem verlassenen Weinglas auf dem Tisch genehmigte. „Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass es Probleme geben würde.“

„Natürlich.“ Nur ungern gab er zu, dass sie Recht hatte, dass schon immer eine nicht unbeträchtliche Chance bestanden hatte, dass sein Plan scheitern könnte – aber er hatte darauf gezählt, dass sie erst später anfangen würden... wenn er seinen störrischen Gast und Granger gemeinsam an einen Tisch bekommen musste, zum Beispiel. „Aber nicht so früh... und du weißt, wie stur er sein kann, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat.“

„Dann musst du ihn eben überreden, Draco.“

Er schnaubte, bevor er sich seiner Frau zuwandte. „Das sagst du so einfach – du hast ja auch noch nie aus erster Hand erfahren, was für ein sturer, alter Bastard er ist. Merlin, wie sehr hoffe ich, dass Granger sich in ein paar Tagen mit ihm herumschlagen muss...“

Astoria legte den Kopf schief. „Denkst du, es wird funktionieren?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er wünschte, eine zuversichtlichere Antwort geben zu können. „Wenn wir Glück haben, ja. Die größte Herausforderung wird wahrscheinlich sein, ihn gemeinsam mit Granger in einem Raum zu halten, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen.“

„Und was dann?“

„Dann stellen wir einen Keksteller in die Mitte zwischen sie und hoffen.“ Seine Stimme tropfte fast vor Sarkasmus, und Astoria rollte mit den Augen – sie war von Anfang an nicht besonders von seinem Plan überzeugt gewesen, und seine Ungeduld und Unzufriedenheit begann langsam, an ihren Nerven zu zerren. 

„Draco.“ 

Die Ermahnung in ihrer Stimme brachte ihn dazu, wenigstens zu versuchen, sich zusammenzunehmen. „Nun... das alte Ritual besagt, dass sie innerhalb von drei Tagen die gleiche Speise von einem Teller essen und währenddessen immer die drei gleichen Zeugen anwesend sein müssen, dann sind sie für alle Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden. Im mittelalterlichen Schottland wurde es als Verlobungsritual benutzt, um verschiedene Clans oder Familien durch Ehen magisch zu verbinden.“

Hinter ihm konnte er hören, wie eine Hauselfe die Tür hinter sich schloss, nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, doch er wandte nicht einmal den Kopf.

„Und denkst du, dass sie wirklich... heiraten werden?“ Astoria sah überaus zweifelnd aus, und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine... er und Granger? Ich bitte dich. Die beiden würden sich innerhalb von zwei Wochen die Augen auskratzen. Nein... das Band wird nur stark genug sein, um Snape aus Schottland weg und nach London in ihre Nähe zu ziehen – und damit weg von unserem Schloss und unserem Geldbeutel – aber nicht stark genug, dass die beiden es länger als zehn Minuten in einem Zimmer aushalten. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden wir die beiden verheiraten, Astoria... es ist nur ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung, damit wir ihn endlich los sind. Und absolut nicht moralisch verwerflich.“

Besonders zu diesem letzten Punkt schien Astoria ihre eigene Meinung zu haben, sie entgegnete aber nichts – Draco wusste, dass auch ihre Gastfreundschaft mittlerweile an ihre Grenzen angelangt war, sonst hätte sie ihn niemals in seinem Plan unterstützt, so zögerlich ihre Hilfe auch war. „Dann solltest du jetzt gehen und mit unserem  _Freund_ reden, damit er morgen zum Frühstück auch auftaucht.“

„Sollte ich das?“, fragte Draco bissig. „Eben warst du noch voller Skrupel.“

Astoria warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass sein Angriff einer Antwort nicht würdig war, und er leerte sein Weinglas, bevor er sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Bergfried machte, wo die Suite ihres Gastes lag.

 

Draußen auf dem Flur duckte Ron Weasley sich hinter einen Vorhang, als Draco aus dem Rittersaal trat und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zufallen ließ, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte und die Möglichkeiten durchdachte, die sich unvorhergesenerweise für ihn aufgetan hatten. Hermine sollte verlobt werden... durch ein altes, schottisches Ritual... und wenn er es richtig anstellte, musste sie  _ihn_ heiraten anstatt den mysteriösen Fremden, von dem Draco gesprochen hatte. Den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung, der, der seinen Plan zunichte gemacht hätte, hatte er bereits nicht mehr gehört.

 

Die Suite seines Gastes lag im Bergfried, dem höchsten und am besten befestigten Teil der Burg, und Draco nahm die Treppen, die dorthin führten, nur widerwillig. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren mit dem Aufstieg verknüpft, zu oft hatte er befürchtet, nur noch eine Leiche in den luxuriösen Räumen zu finden, zuerst, weil auch die Künste des persönlichen Heilers seines Vaters machtlos waren, dann, weil er befürchtete, sein Gast würde sich etwas antun. Ein einziger Mensch konnte nur so viel ertragen, und seiner Ansicht nach war das Maß damals ausgereizt gewesen... aber er hatte ihn überrascht und sich so gut erholt, dass Draco nun der Ansicht war, der einzige Schritt, der zu seiner vollständigen Genesung fehlte, war es, aus Glenroch Castle auszuziehen und wieder ein eigenes Leben zu beginnen.

Ein wenig außer Atem – er hatte schon länger kein Quidditch gespielt, als ihm eigentlich lieb war – erreichte er die dicke Holztür und trat ein, ohne zu klopfen... immerhin war es sein Haus, und er war über seinen Fehlschlag beim Abendessen noch immer verstimmt genug, um sich nicht darum zu scheren, was sein Gast dachte.

„Draco.“

Die raue, raspelnde Stimme drang aus einem der großen Lehnstühle am Feuer, die ihn an den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum erinnerten, und Draco schnaubte. „Wer sonst?“

Sein Gast gab keine Antwort, und so nahm er auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Tisches Platz, auf dem eifrige Hauselfen einen Teller mit Keksen abgestellt hatten, die ohnehin nicht gegessen werden würden. Von der Kaffeekanne daneben wurde regerer Gebrauch gemacht, und Draco beschwor sich ungefragt eine Tasse und groß sich dampfend heißen Espresso ein.

„Was zum Teufel macht Granger hier?“

Die plötzliche Schärfe in dieser zerstörten Stimme erschreckte ihn, so dass er sich fast heißen Kaffee über den Schoß kippte, gerade als er die Tasse zum Mund führte. „Was?“

„Granger. Hier. Im Schloss. Was, bei Merlin, hast du dir dabei gedacht, Draco?“

Die Fähigkeit seines Gastes, mit bemerkenswerter Schärfe immer genau die Fragen zu stellen, die er absolut nicht beantworten wollte, überraschte ihn nach so vielen Jahren noch immer, und Draco entschloss sich, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen. „Sie ist eine Kollegin – und eine Kollegin, mit der ich mich gut stellen muss, wenn meine Karriere nicht in einer Sackgasse enden soll... und sie hat zufällig ein Faible für die Highlands.“

Der andere Mann schnaubte. „Das habe ich bemerkt.“

Draco ignorierte ihn. „Potter, Weasley und Weaslette – oder sollte ich jetzt Potterette sagen, nachdem sie endlich geheiratet haben – sind auch da.“

Er hatte die Befriedigung zu hören, wie das Buch aus der Hand seines Gastes rutschte und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Teppichboden aufschlug. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

„Mein voller Ernst.“ Er vertrieb das befriedigte Grinsen von seinem Gesicht und nahm nonchalant einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Wenn wir davon absehen, dass du bemerkenswert schlechten Geschmack beweist, indem du dich mit den Vorzeige-Gryffindors der Nation herumtreibst... was genau hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, mir nicht zu verraten, wer das Haus mit mir teilt? Wenn ich Granger nicht im Garten getroffen hätte, wäre ich fett, dumm und glücklich ins Speisezimmer gekommen und Potter – von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt, die ich hasse, ausgerechnet _Potter_ – gegenübergestanden.“ Innerlich klopfte Draco sich selbst für seinen Geniestreich, nicht nur Granger, sondern auch Potter einzuladen, auf die Schulter. Potter als sein Hassobjekt würde ihn so ablenken, dass er seinen Plan gar nicht bemerken würde! Und Grangers Vorliebe für einsame Spaziergänge, die sie mit seinem Gast teilte... nun, heute hatte sie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, aber er würde schon noch eine Möglichkeit finden, das zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, der Schock würde so groß sein, dass du augenblicklich zurück in dein Zimmer apparierst, deine Sachen packst und auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus meinem Haus verschwindest“, entgegnete Draco kühl, und sein Gast lachte.

„Du hast falsch gehofft.“ Die Antwort war ebenso frostig wie seine Bemerkung, so als ob die vielen Diskussionen, die sie über das Thema geführt hatten, seine Wut eingefroren hätten, aber Draco wusste, dass sie noch immer brannte... sein Gast war ein leidenschaftlicher Mann, auch wenn er diese Eigenschaft nur selten zeigte.

„Nun... wenn dich die Gegenwart der Gryffindors nicht stört, hast du doch sicher nichts dagegen, dich uns morgen zum Frühstück anzuschließen.“ Er pokerte hoch, das wusste er, doch irgendwie musste er ihn in Grangers Gegenwart bekommen... und das zu einer Mahlzeit. Drei Mal. _Warum kann es nicht reichen, einen dummen Spruch zu sagen und einmal mit dem Zauberstab zu wedeln, während sie nebeneinander stehen? Das wäre schwierig genug!_

„In der Tat _habe_ ich etwas dagegen.“ Die frostige Antwort sollte ruhig und beherrscht klingen, aber Draco konnte die Emotion darin hören, selbst in einer so rauen Stimme.

Er lächelte. „Wie schade. Ich bin mir sicher, Mr Potter würde sich  _überaus_ freuen, herauszufinden, wer da nur ein paar Stockwerke über ihr wartet... und wenn ich einen kleinen Hinweis fallen lasse...“ Erpressung war nicht die subtilste unter den Slytherin-Taktiken, aber Draco wusste, dass er seinem Gegenüber in Sachen Subtilität ohnehin nicht das Wasser reichen konnte... und sie hatte den Vorteil, dass sie regelmäßig funktionierte.

„Das wurdest du nicht wagen.“ Seine Kaffeetasse zerschellte am Boden, als sein Gast aus seinem Stuhl schoss und seine Oberarme packte, und Draco schluckte – er durfte nicht vergessen, wie gefährlich dieser Mann noch immer war... doch dann sah er die Panik, die tief in diesen dunklen Augen flackerte, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr seine Fähigkeiten nachgelassen hatten in den letzten Jahren, die er sich vor der Welt versteckt hatte. Er brauchte die Herausforderung, brauchte die Konfrontation... oder er würde noch weiter verblassen zu einem Schatten seines alten Selbst. Den Mann, den er damals, vor so vielen Jahren, kennengelernt hatte, hätte eine solche plumpe Drohung nicht erschreckt.

„Möchtest du es riskieren?“ 

Sein Gast sank langsam, fast resigniert in seinen Stuhl zurück, und Draco wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte... jetzt musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass es offiziell wurde. Gemeinsam starrten sie in die Flammen, während sich die Stille zwischen ihnen in die Länge zog, bevor er schließlich das eine, erlösende Wort hörte, das noch rauer und krächzender klang als sonst. „Was?“

„Du schließt dich uns an, zumindest zu den Mahlzeiten – in Verkleidung und unter falschem Namen, wenn du das möchtest. Dafür werde ich weder Potter noch Granger noch den Weasleys verraten, dass du hier bist.“

Er hörte ein Schnauben, aber sein Gast widersprach nicht, und Draco konnte sich das zufriedene Grinsen nun doch nicht mehr verkneifen. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es interessanter finden, als du jetzt denkst... Potter zeigt tatsächlich Anzeichen von Vernunft, man mag es kaum glauben.“

„Unmöglich. Granger ist noch immer unerträglich, und Potter sicherlich auch.“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf – das war genau die Eigenschaft, auf die sein Plan aufbaute. „Wenigstens hat sie jetzt kein kleines Projekt mehr, das sie wie ein Banner vor sich herträgt... wie die Hauselfen damals.“  _Noch nicht_ , fügte er im Stillen hinzu, während sein Gast sein Buch vom Boden aufhob und auf Beschädigungen kontrollierte.

„Wenn ich an Smalltalk über Dumbledores Lieblingskinder interessiert wäre, hätte ich dich schon längst zu einem gemütlichen Abend vor dem Feuer eingeladen, Draco. Willst du mich noch weiter erpressen?“ Er klang weniger gelangweilt, wie er beabsichtigt hatte, als irritiert, und Draco erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl – er hatte seinen Sieg errungen, er sollte den Bogen nicht überspannen und damit alles zunichte machen, was er heute erreicht hatte.

„Morgen, zum Frühstück. Pünktlich.“

Er bekam keine Antwort, aber damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet.

 

**Hier teilen!**

 

Hermines Neugier und ihre Unruhe hatten sie nicht verlassen, nachdem sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und dementsprechend schlecht hatte sie geschlafen in ihrer ersten Nacht auf Glenroch Castle. Ihre Müdigkeit wirkte sich auch auf ihre Laune aus, und als sie am nächsten Morgen nach einer Dusche, die sie noch immer nicht richtig wach gemacht hatte, in den Speisesaal wankte, wo – wie ihr eine hilfreiche Hauselfe erklärte – das Frühstück gereicht wurde, wollte sie nichts außer einer heißen Tasse Kaffee, damit sie ihre Augen besser offen halten konnte.

Harry und Ginny hatten bereits gegessen, saßen aber noch gemeinsam am Tisch und teilten sich den Tagespropheten, während Ginny über die Berichterstattung über ihr gestriges Quidditch-Spiel schimpfte. Ihre beiden Freunde kannten sie zu gut, als dass sie versuchten, mit ihr vor dem ersten Schluck Kaffee ein sinnvolles Gespräch zu führen, und besonders, wenn sie einen Gesichtsausdruck wie diesen trug, und sie ließ sich auf einen der freien Stühle neben ihnen fallen – auf den, der weiter weg von Ron lag, der sie schon hoffnungsvoll angesehen hatte.

Draco hatte sie nur kurz von seinem Ende des Tisches begrüßt und sich dann wieder seinem leisen Gespräch mit seiner Frau zugewandt, und Hermine füllte sich eine Tasse, bevor sie den aromatischen Duft einsog – Kaffee! Seit sie im Ministerium arbeitete, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ohne kaum mehr denken konnte... aber bei ihren Überstunden war das auch kein Wunder.

Gerade als sie sich den Polit-Teil des Tagespropheten von Harry geliehen hatte und sich darauf einrichtete, die nächste halbe Stunde langsam aufzuwachen, öffnete sich die Tür des Speisesaals und sie blickte auf – und erstarrte. Sie hatte mit Blaise oder Theodore gerechnet, oder einem der anderen Gäste... aber nicht mit einem Fremden... _dem Fremden_ , der Größe nach zu urteilen, und nun konnte sie auch mehr von ihm erkennen.

Seine Augen wirkten heller als draußen im blassen Licht des Winternachmittags, brauner, sahen aber genauso kalt aus, als er die versammelte Gesellschaft mit verzogenem Mund musterte und sich dann auf einen der Stühle zwischen ihr und Draco fallen ließ, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  _Definitiv_ der Fremde aus dem Garten... sie glaubte kaum, dass Draco zwei Männer in England finden konnte, denen es gelang, so mühelos Arroganz und Geringschätzung für seine Umgebung auszustrahlen.

Ohne sich um die anderen Gäste zu kümmern, begann er, zu frühstücken, und Hermine konnte spüren, wie die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf ihn fixiert waren, genauso wie ihr eigener, bis Draco sich schließlich räusperte. „Ähm...“

Der Fremde ignorierte ihn vollkommen und butterte weiter seinen Toast, bis Draco schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Mein schweigsamer Gast hier ist Tobias Dian, ein Gelehrter aus Irland.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Von der Familie Dian hatte sie noch nie gehört, und wenn er ein Gelehrter war... sie las standardmäßig so gut wie alles, was in wissenschaftlicher Hinsicht auf den britischen Inseln veröffentlicht wurde, und von ihm hatte sie noch nie gehört. „Es ist mir eine Freude, nun endlich richtig Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr Dian. Was ist denn Ihr Fachgebiet?“

Ihre Worte, die sie betont freundlich gehalten hatte, um keine Wiederholung des Desasters vom gestrigen Nachmittag zu provozieren, ließen ihn kurz aufblicken. „Ich versichere Ihnen, die Freude wird nicht erwidert.“

_Soviel dazu._ Sie griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und nahm einen Schluck, während sich betretene Stille am Tisch breitmachte. Die Ankunft des Fremden hatte ihre Neugierde zwar ein wenig befriedigt, aber dafür auch die Stimmung unter den anderen Gästen ruiniert, und selbst Harry und Ginny, die sich zuvor im Flüsterton unterhalten hatten, zogen es nun vor, zu schweigen, während sie – wie alle – Dian aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten.

Er mindestens fünfzehn Jahre älter zu sein als die meisten von ihnen, was erklärte, warum sie ihn nicht von Hogwarts her kannte, und wirkte blass und kränklich unter seinen braunen Haaren, ein Eindruck, der durch den hohen Kragen seiner schwarzen Robe und seinen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck noch verstärkt wurde... genauso wie durch seine Stimme, die auf eine schwere Verletzung oder Krankheit in der Vergangenheit hindeutete. Wahrscheinlich eine magische Verletzung, wenn man bedachte, dass alles, wozu moderne Heilkunst in der Lage war, ihn nicht hatte genesen lassen. Und irgendetwas... irgendetwas an der Art, wie er sich bewegte, an seiner Ausstrahlung, kam ihr bekannt vor... aber was...

Astoria brach die Stille, bevor Hermine den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte. „Hermine, möchtest du eines von diesen Käsebällchen probieren? Sie sind köstlich!“

Dracos Frau hielt ihr den Teller hin, und sie zögerte nicht, sich eines zu nehmen, auch, weil sie über alles froh war, das die Stille durchbrach und sie von der peinlichen Situation ablenkte. „Gerne.“

„Und Sie, Tobias?“

Hermine hob die Brauen – Dian hatte es so überaus deutlich gemacht, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, dass Astorias Weigerung, genau das zu tun, sie überraschte. Normalerweise war Dracos Frau bemerkenswert sensibel für die Stimmungen ihrer Umgebung, was sie zu einer so guten Gastgeberin machte, aber heute... heute schien sie entweder bemerkenswert schwer von Begriff, oder unwillig, Dians schlechte Laune zu akzeptieren.

Der Mann warf ihr einen Blick zu, der geringere Sterbliche vermutlich in Brand gesetzt hätte, dem es aber nicht einmal gelang, Astoria das geübte Lächeln vom Gesicht zu wischen. „Mädchen, wenn ich etwas möchte, bin ich durchaus noch in der Lage, zu sprechen.“

Seine zerstörte Stimme gab den Worten eine bemerkenswerte Ironie, die Astoria vollkommen ignorierte, während sie ihm den Teller hinhielt. „Sicher?“

Dian biss hörbar die Zähne zusammen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte, ohne Astoria die Ehre einer Antwort zu geben, während Ron am anderen Ende des Tisches den Kopf hob. „Ich möchte eines.“

Astoria lächelte und schwebte die Tafel entlang, um Ron den Teller zu reichen, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf – das würde ein wunderbarer Tag werden!

 

Zu Hermines Erleichterung und entgegen ihren Befürchtungen verschwand Tobias Dian schon wenige Minuten, nachdem er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, wieder aus dem Speisesaal, und sie konnte spüren, wie alle anderen erleichtert aufatmeten. Falls er geblieben wäre, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich in ihr Zimmer verzogen, um zu lesen, oder endlich einen dieser langen Spaziergänge gemacht, auf die sie sich so freute, aber glücklicherweise wurden diese Zwangsmaßnahmen nicht notwendig. Stattdessen verbrachten sie den Vormittag damit, im Rittersaal zu sitzen und zu plaudern, während der Wind draußen kleine, harte Flocken vor sich hertrieb, ein Wetter, in dem nicht einmal sie nach draußen wollte. Am Nachmittag klarte es aber schließlich auf und sie konnten tatsächlich die Sonne sehen, eine Gelegenheit, die sie zu einem Ausflug an den See, den Hermine am Vortag in der Ferne gesehen hatte, nutzten, um dort Schlittschuh zu laufen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht besonders gut anstellte – und es normalerweise hasste, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie schlecht in etwas war – hatten sie alle großen Spaß, und als die Dämmerung viel zu früh einsetzte und es wieder kälter wurde, kehrten sie alle ins Schloss zurück, um sich aufzuwärmen und dann zu Abend zu essen.

Dian wartete schon an seinem Platz, als Hermine schließlich den Speisesaal betrat, und sie verzog das Gesicht – was machte er überhaupt hier? Konnte er nicht einfach in seinem Zimmer bleiben wie am Vortag? Seine Freude an der Gesellschaft konnte es ja nicht sein, die ihn nach unten zog... vielleicht brauchte er einfach nur gelegentlich jemanden, auf den er angemessen herabsehen konnte?

Astoria fing sie an der Tür ab. „Hermine? Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?“

Hermine beschlich eine ungute Vorahnung, was es sein könnte, zwang aber ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Natürlich.“

„Könntest du dich vielleicht neben Tobias setzen? Er ist nicht gerade... nun, er ist nicht gerade der einfachste Mensch, und die anderen sind nicht annähernd so geduldig wie du.“

Wenn Hermine an ihre Begegnung im Garten dachte, war sie nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie und Dian ein Abendessen gemeinsam ohne größere Katastrophen überstehen würden... aber sie würde sich immerhin besser schlagen als Ron. „Wenn es denn sein muss.“

Astoria warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu, und Hermine nickte schließlich widerwillig, bevor sie sich an ihren Platz am Ende des Tisches geleiten ließ, zwischen Draco und Dian, der ihr nur einen abschätzigen Blick zuwarf, bis er sich wieder seiner genauen Betrachtung des Porzellans zuwandte. Hermine war das nur Recht – er hatte bewiesen, dass mit ihm keine höfliche Unterhaltung zu führen war, und Schweigen war ihren Auseinandersetzungen auf jeden Fall vorzuziehen. Auch Ginny und Harry, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saßen, schienen dieser Einschätzung zuzustimmen, Ginny, die Dian direkt gegenüber saß, vermied es sogar, ihn anzusehen, etwas, wozu Hermine sich nicht durchringen konnte. Trotz seiner abweisenden Art war ihre Neugier, die am ersten Nachmittag entfacht worden war, noch immer nicht erloschen, sie hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, woher er sie kannte und worin seine Abneigung begründet lag. Vielleicht hatte er unter einem Pseudonym veröffentlicht und sie eine seiner Arbeiten angezweifelt?

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Theorie erschien ihr doch arg unwahrscheinlich, vor allem, weil sie noch nicht einmal sein Fachgebiet kannte und er noch keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben hatte. Sicher, seine Bewegungen waren elegant und effizient, aber von Duellisten bis Zaubertränkemeistern hatten viele Magier der verschiedensten Professionen diese Eigenschaft... sie seufzte innerlich, während sie beobachtete, wie er eine Scheibe Brot von dem Teller zwischen ihnen nahm.

Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich mit Draco sprechen... ihm sagen, dass sie den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass Dian sie nicht leiden konnte... aber seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen schien er  _niemanden_ leiden zu können, sogar Draco und Astoria, seine Gastgeber, behandelte er mit kaum verhohlener Geringschätzung. Also kein guter Vorwand, um ein Gespräch über ihn zu beginnen...

Missmutig löffelte sie ihre Suppe, am anderen Ende des Tischs hatte sich mittlerweile ein lebhaftes Gespräch entwickelt, nur hier, in der Umgebung Dians, herrschte eisiges Schweigen, um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, weiter schlechte Laune zu verbreiten.

„Hermine?“, hörte sie Draco fragen, und als sie den Kopf wandte, hielt er ihr den Teller mit Brot hin. 

„Danke“, entgegnete sie und nahm eine Scheibe, froh über die Ablenkung von ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken, und als sie hineinbiss, stellte sie wieder einmal fest, dass die Hauselfen der Malfoys ganz ausgezeichnet backen konnten.

 

Hermine hatte schon befürchtet, das Frühstück am nächsten Tag würde zu einer Wiederholung der beiden vorhergehenden Mahlzeiten ausarten, doch umsonst – Tobias Dian erschien nicht, was ihren Morgen um ein ganzes Stück besser machte. Draco schien aus merkwürdigen Gründen darüber allerdings nicht allzu glücklich, und Hermines Blick folgte ihm, als er, nachdem er hastig seine Eier gegessen hatte, die Serviette auf den Tisch warf und zur Tür hinausstürmte.

 

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Eigentlich, eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass Dian, wie er sich jetzt nannte, sich an ihre Abmachung halten würde... aber sie hatte nur einen Tag gehalten, und heute morgen hatte er sie eine wertvolle Gelegenheit gekostet, das Bindungsritual voranzutreiben. Vielleicht musste er seine Drohung glaubwürdiger machen... er stieß die Tür zum Gästezimmer im Bergfried auf. „Was soll das?“

Dian blickte ungerührt von seiner Zeitung und seinem Kaffee auf. „Was soll was?“

„Das. Hier. Warum bist du nicht im Speisesaal bei den anderen?“

„Ich genieße die Ruhe“, entgegnete er kühl und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Falls es dich beruhigt, ich war – tatsächlich – heute Morgen zum Frühstück anwesend... Mr Zabini war sehr verwundert darüber, dass er nicht der Erste im Speisesaal war, denke ich. Und nachdem du nicht spezifiziert hast, wie _lange_ ich an den Mahlzeiten teilnehmen muss...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und schalt sich dafür, nicht alle Lücken in seinen Anweisungen geschlossen zu haben, vor allem, da er mit einem Slytherin zu tun hatte. „Gut. Von nun an wirst du an allen Mahlzeiten von deren Beginn bis zu deren Ende teilnehmen, wobei Ende als der Zeitpunkt definiert ist, an dem die letzte Person aufhört, zu essen.“

Dian warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zeigte, dass er auch schon auf der Suche nach der Lücke in diesem Konstrukt war, und Draco hoffte, dass es noch ein paar Tage dauern würde, bis er eine fand. „Die nächste Mahlzeit ist das Abendessen. Ich erwarte deine Anwesenheit.“

„Natürlich tust du das. Dass ich vielleicht andere Vorstellungen von meinen Tagen habe, als Potter, Granger und Weasley zu ertragen, die übrigens noch immer so nervtötend sind wie vor dem Krieg, ist dir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Wenn Weasley noch einmal versucht, mit Granger zu flirten, muss ich mich wahrscheinlich übergeben.“

Draco rollte mit den Augen und widerstand der Versuchung, ihm eine einfache, schnelle Lösung für dieses Problem anzubieten, indem er einfach aufhörte, sich gegen jegliche Art von Nahrungsmittel, die ihm angeboten wurde, zu wehren... es hätte einfach zu viel von seinem Plan preisgegeben. „Mir kommen die Tränen“, spottete er, und Dian warf ihm einen Blick zu, der hätte töten können.

„Ich werde da sein, Draco. Und jetzt verschwinde.“

 

Hermines Glückssträhne hielt nicht bis zum Abendessen, Tobias Dian saß wieder an seinem üblichen Platz, genauso wie sie – Astoria hatte ihr strahlend erklärt, dass sie das Arrangement beibehalten wollte, da es doch beim letzten Mal so gut funktioniert hatte – und sie verbrachte den Abend damit, lautlos zu fluchen. Nicht nur, dass sie an der Tafel Dian ertragen musste, nein, als sie nach dem Essen alle gemeinsam in den Rittersaal zurückkehrten, klebte Ron an ihrer Seite und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, nicht einmal, als sie sich auf das Sofa neben Theodore Nott setzte und mit ihm ein Gespräch über den Neuentwurf des Muggelschutzparagraphen begann, ein Thema, bei dem Ron normalerweise innerhalb von fünf Minuten einschlief. Nein... er musste dableiben und von Zeit zu Zeit Kommentare einwerfen, die absolut nichts konstruktives zu ihrer Debatte beitragen konnten, und die sowohl ihr als auch Theodore fürchterlich auf die Nerven gingen.

Leider hörte Rons neugewonnene Anhänglichkeit auch nicht auf, als sie schließlich, in dem Bemühen, ihn loszuwerden, von dem Stuhl neben Theo auf das Sofa bei Draco und Astoria wechselte, genauso wenig, wie er sich davon abhalten ließ, dass Harry und Ginny ihm giftige Blicke zuwarfen, als sie sich schließlich neben die beiden setzte. Er war da... er plapperte... er hielt sie davon ab, auch nur ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen... und irgendwann wollte sie ihn nur noch loswerden, um für ein paar Minuten Ruhe zu haben. Egal, wie.

Ihre Gelegenheit sah sie gekommen, als sie ihren Blick durch den Rittersaal wandern ließ und am anderen Ende, in einer abgelegenen Ecke, Tobias Dian sitzen sah. Hermine hatte sich zuerst geärgert, dass er sich nach dem Abendessen nicht wie am Vorabend wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, aber ihre wachsende Irritation mit Ron und die Tatsache, dass Dian weder sprach noch anders auf sich aufmerksam machte, hatte sie seine Gegenwart fast vergessen lassen... fast. Aber jetzt war ein Platz neben ihm auf dem Sofa frei geworden, und sie erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

Hinter sich konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Ron ebenfalls aufstand und begann, ihr zu folgen, doch als er bemerkte, wohin sie ihre Schritte gerichtet hatte, stoppte er abrupt und drehte um, um sich wieder neben Harry zu setzen, was Hermine ein befriedigtes Grinsen entlockte. Endlich.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf das Sofa neben Dian fallen, in der Hoffnung auf ein paar Minuten gesegneter Stille, doch zu ihrer Überraschung sprach er, noch bevor sie sich eine neue Tasse Tee eingegossen hatte. „Weasley ist noch immer ein Idiot.“

In Hermine rang für eine Sekunde grundsätzliche Loyalität ihrem Freund gegenüber mit ihrem momentanen Ärger über ihn, und einigen sich schließlich auf einen resigniert klingenden Kompromiss. „Manchmal ist er das, ja.“

Ein schmerzhaft klingender Laut irgendwo zwischen einem bellenden Lachen und einem Husten zeigte an, wie wenig er ihrer Einschätzung zustimmte, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie ihre Tasse füllte. Nun... vielleicht war Ron in ihrer Gegenwart in den letzten Jahren öfter als nur  _ manchmal _ ein Idiot gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass er eigentlich einen soliden Kopf auf seinen Schultern trug... sein Wunsch, endlich wieder eine Beziehung mit ihr zu beginnen, trübte nur manchmal sein Wahrnehmungsvermögen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung bestand Dian nicht darauf, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, das ohnehin nur unfreundlich ausgefallen wäre, sondern begnügte sich damit, die anderen Gäste aus der Ferne zu beobachten, während sie für einen Moment die Augen schloss, um den beginnenden Schmerz hinter ihren Schläfen zu verbannen. Ärger bedeutete für sie so gut wie immer Kopfschmerzen, wenn auch in wechselnder Intensität, und in den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich genug über Ron aufgeregt, um sie eine ganze Packung an Schmerztränken verbrauchen zu lassen. Jeder ihrer Hinweise, dass sie nicht an einer Beziehung mit ihm interessiert war, war auf taube Ohren gestoßen... nein, er musste weitermachen mit seinen Versuchen, sie für sich zu gewinnen.... Versuchen, die er wahrscheinlich für subtil hielt, die für Hermine aber ungefähr so offensichtlich waren wie ein tanzendes rosa Einhorn mit dem Blumenmuster der Tapete ihrer Großmutter auf dem Pelz.

Und eigentlich hätten ihre Hinweise gar nicht nötig sein sollen... sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie für ihn nicht mehr empfand als für Harry und dass sie einfach befreundet bleiben wollte, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken – das müsste doch eigentlich reichen! Oder kam sie Ron wirklich vor wie ein verschüchtertes Mauerblümchen, das man zu seinem Glück zwingen musste?

Sie schob die vertrauten, wütenden Gedanken zur Seite in der Hoffnung, doch noch einen ruhigen Abend haben zu können, auch wenn das bedeutete, schweigend neben Dian zu sitzen und zu hoffen, dass er keine scharfen Kommentare abgab. Leider hatte sie kein Glück – ein Räuspern ihres Sitznachbarn brachte sie dazu, ihre Augen zu öffnen, und mit Schrecken sah sie, wie Ron auf sie zugelaufen kam, einen der kleinen Keksteller, die auf den Beistelltischen um sie herum standen, in der Hand. Dians abschreckende Wirkung hatte wohl nachgelassen, denn Ron warf ihm nur einen kurzen, nervösen Blick auf dem Augenwinkel zu, bevor er sich ganz auf Hermine konzentrierte und ihr mit einem Lächeln den Teller hinhielt. „Möchtest du einen Keks, Hermine?“

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, und schüttelte den Kopf. So gut die Kekse der Malfoys auch schmeckten, wenn sie dieses Angebot jetzt annahm, würde Ron es als Einladung verstehen und wieder den ganzen Abend an ihrer Seite kleben. „Nein, danke.“

„Aber sie sind wirklich ausgezeichnet!“, entgegnete er, und Hermine begann bereits wieder, innerlich mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Sie wollte doch nur einen netten Abend vor dem Kamin mit ihren Freunden verbringen, was war so schwer daran, sie einfach in Ruhe zu lassen?

„Ich weiß.“

„Und warum isst du dann keinen? Nicht einmal mir zuliebe?“ Es waren nicht einmal seine Worte, so wütend sie sie auch machten, die sie aus der Haut fahren ließen, sondern der bittende Tonfall, der dahinterlag.

„RON!“ Er zuckte zusammen und der Keksteller schwankte bedrohlich in seiner Hand, fiel aber nicht. „Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und durchaus in der Lage,  _ ohne dich _ zu entscheiden, ob ich gerne einen Keks essen möchte oder nicht. Wenn ja, schaffe ich es auch tatsächlich,  _ selbst _ zum Teller zu greifen und mir einen zu nehmen. Du musst dafür  _ nicht _ durch den halben Raum gedackelt kommen und dich zum Deppen machen. Verstanden?“

Er starrte sie aus großen, blauen Augen an, überrascht von ihrem Ausbruch, und Hermine fragte sich, wie man so blind sein konnte gegenüber den Reaktionen der Person, an der man eigentlich interessiert war. „Aber Hermine...“

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich zu beruhigen und ihre Stimme auf ein wütendes Zischen zu senken, anstatt durch den gesamten Rittersaal zu schreien. Alle Anwesenden starrten sie ohnehin schon an, es gab keinen Grund, sie auch noch jedes Wort verstehen zu lassen. „Kein  _ aber _ , Ron,  _ nein. _ Schlicht und ergreifend  _ nein.  _ Ich habe absolut kein Interesse daran, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der meine Wünsche permanent ignoriert und die ganze Zeit denkt, alles besser zu wissen als ich. Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe.“

Ihr schroffer Tonfall machte sogar Ron, schwer von Begriff, wie er manchmal in Gefühlsdingen war, klar, dass  _ jetzt _ kein guter Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion oder auch nur eine Entschuldigung wäre und er eher Gefahr lief, wieder das Ziel ihres Vogelzaubers zu werden. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, um sich wieder auf den Weg zu Harry und Ginny zu machen, eine Entscheidung, die Hermine mit Befriedigung sah – nicht nur, weil  _ sie _ ihn damit los war, sondern auch, weil Ginny wahrscheinlich ebenfalls ein paar wohlplatzierte Worte zu seinem Auftritt zu sagen hätte.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse, während sie versuchte, ihre Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und schließlich seufzte sie auf – und wurde sich schlagartig ihres Sitznachbars bewusst, der ihre Konfrontation mit Ron überaus interessiert verfolgt hatte und sie nun mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht musterte. „Was?“, fragte sie, und er schnaubte.

„Manchmal...“, entgegnete er nur in einem beißenden Tonfall, der sein Amüsement auf ihre Kosten nicht verhehlen konnte, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich besser  _ immer öfter _ sagen.“

„Vielleicht“, entgegnete er, doch die Befriedigung darüber, sie dazu bewegt zu haben, ihre Meinung seiner anzupassen, wenn auch nur ein wenig, war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung genoss er seinen Sieg aber in der Stille, während sie gemeinsam die übrigen Gäste beobachteten, Rons rotes Gesicht, als Ginny ihm in einer schimpfenden Imitation ihrer Mutter die Leviten las, war einer von Hermines liebsten Momenten des ganzen Abends. Ron tröstete sich darüber mit den Sandwiches, die zu späterer Stunde als Snack gereicht wurden, hinweg, und auch wenn er einen Blick in ihre Richtung warf, der sie befürchten ließ, dass er ihr wieder etwas anbieten wollte, so schüttelte er nur den Kopf und kaute schweigend und in gedrückter Stimmung, was Hermine ein zufriedenes Grinsen entlockte.

Ja, Ron war ihr Freund, und ja, sie mochte ihn auch, wenn er sich wie ihr  _ Freund _ verhielt und nicht wie ein anstrengender, kleiner Hund, der ihr überall hin folgte und um ihre Liebe bettelte, aber heute war er ihr zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen, als dass sie ihre Schadenfreude unterdrücken konnte, wie sie eigentlich sollte. Später würde sie sich vielleicht schlecht fühlen, weil sie ihn so behandelt hatte... aber jetzt? Nein...

„Möchte Miss Granger vielleicht einen Snack?“ Hermine schob ihre fast automatische Ärgerlichkeit darüber, dass sie  _ schon wieder _ etwas zu Essen angeboten bekam – was in den letzten Tagen überaus häufig vorzukommen schien – zur Seite und lächelte die Hauselfe an. Sie war nicht Ron... und sie wollte nur nett sein. 

„Danke, Triffy, das ist sehr nett von dir.“ Sie nahm sich eines der kleinen Sandwiches auf dem Teller und beobachtete, wie die Hauselfe zu Dian weitertrippelte und versuchte, ihm etwas zu Essen anzubieten... eine aussichtslose Aufgabe. Der Mann warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, der der Elfe zeigte, wie sehr sie ihm auf die Nerven ging, und wandte sich dann demonstrativ wieder seiner Musterung der anderen Gäste zu. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um nichts zu sagen, das zu einem neuen Streit zwischen ihnen führen würde – eine Auseinandersetzung pro Tag war wirklich genug für sie, danke aber auch – und warf Triffy stattdessen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, das die Elfe erwiderte, bevor sie den Teller auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen abstellte und sich wieder den anderen Gästen zuwandte.

„Kein Hunger, Tobias?“

Draco war hinter sie getreten, ohne dass Hermine es bemerkt hatte, und Dian schien es ebenso zu gehen, denn sie sah, wie seine Hand für einen Moment zu seinem Zauberstab zuckte, bevor er sich entspannte und in seinem Sitz zurücklehnte.

Dian schnaubte. „Ich bin, ebenso wie Miss Granger, in der Lage, selbst zu entscheiden, wann ich essen möchte.“

Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er die Hälfte dieses Kommentars nicht verstand – immerhin hatte er ihren Streit mit Ron nicht gehört, sondern nur vom anderen Ende des langen Raumes gesehen – ließ sich davon allerdings nicht ablenken. „Es wäre wirklich  _ besser _ für dich, wenn du noch ein Sandwich essen würdest... vor allem für deine Gesundheit.“

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte Draco lange genug, um zu erkennen, dass hinter seinem Tonfall mehr steckte, als die Worte besagten, wusste, dass hier eine Konversation ablief, die sie nur zur Hälfte hören konnte... aber worum es ging, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Was hatte Draco davon, wenn Dian ein Sandwich aß? Immerhin sah er nicht so aus, als ob er gleich vom Fleisch fallen würde, trotz seiner unleugbaren Blässe und der tiefen Linien, die sich in sein Gesicht gegraben hatten.

Dian schien sich dieselbe Frage zu stellen, zumindest, wenn Hermine nach seiner halb nachdenklichen, halb wütenden Miene ging, aber schließlich warf er Draco einen schmutzigen Blick zu, der seine Niederlage eingestand, und griff langsam, so als ob er seinen Protest ausdrücken wollte, zum Sandwichteller, um sich eines der kleinen Brote zu nehmen, während Hermine sich fragte, warum zum Teufel Draco so zufrieden aussah.

 

Der Tag endete sowohl für Hermine als auch für den Rest der Gesellschaft bald, doch als sie sich, schon in Pyjama und Bademantel, gerade in das riesige Himmelbett mit den dicken Vorhängen gegen den Zug werfen wollte, um noch ein bisschen zu lesen, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Für einen Moment erwartete sie eine Hauselfe, bevor ihr einfiel, dass die kleinen Wesen meist direkt in die Zimmer apparierten, und ohne eine Idee, wer sie erwarten könnte, öffnete sie die Tür – und stand Ron Weasley gegenüber, der ihr mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen eine Schüssel Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren vor die Nase hielt. „Friedensangebot?“

Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte, starrte ihn nur an, doch die Art, wie sich seine Mundwinkel langsam senkten und die Hoffnung aus seinem Blick wich, erweichte dann doch ihr Herz. Ron war ihr Freund... und wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass auch er ihr  _ Freund _ war und nicht nur ihr verhinderter Liebhaber, dann würden sie auch wieder wunderbar miteinander auskommen. 

„Angenommen“, entgegnete sie und trat zur Seite, um ihn in ihr Zimmer zu lassen, bevor sie sich mit einer Decke auf einem der Stühle vor dem Feuer einrollte und ihn einlud, sich auch zu setzen. 

„Ich... ich wollte mich trotzdem noch einmal entschuldigen“, meinte er schließlich, nachdem er die Schüssel zwischen ihnen abgestellt hatte, ohne dass er ihr dabei in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich angestellt hab wie ein Idiot... aber manchmal...“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, unwillig, Dinge anzusprechen, die nur zu einem neuen Streit zwischen ihnen führen würden, und Hermine seufzte leise. „Niemand hat behauptet, dass die Situation einfach wäre... für uns beide.“

Er nickte mit neugewonnener Energie, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass sie auch sein Dilemma verstehen konnte und nicht nur ihres, und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie mit ihren Worten nicht mehr Probleme geschaffen als gelöst hatte. „Deswegen... hab ich mir gedacht, ich komme vorbei... und wir unterhalten uns ein wenig... als Freunde. Wie damals im Fuchsbau, als wir uns immer nachts in meinem Zimmer getroffen und meine Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben.“

Hermine lächelte wehmütig, als sie sich an diese unbeschwerten Zeiten erinnerte, an die goldenen Sommer nahe Ottery St. Catchpole, bevor Voldemort seinen Schatten über England gelegt hatte. „Ja...“

„Harry und Ginny kommen auch gleich herüber... wenn dir das Recht ist.“

Hermine nickte, trotz aller seiner Worte erleichtert, dass ihre Freunde sich ihnen anschließen würden. „Klar. Sie gehören ja dazu.“

„Ich... ich wollte mich nur vorher bei dir entschuldigen... und dir sagen, dass du aufpassen musst.“

„Wieso?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. 

„Ich...“ Ron rang seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Mir ist dieser Tobias Dian nicht geheuer.“

Hermine unterdrückte den Impuls, ihm zu sagen, dass er das Offensichtliche nicht aussprechen musste, weil sie den neuen Frieden zwischen ihnen nicht gefährden wollte. „Mir auch nicht... er ist einfach...“ Sie suchte nach einem Wort, um ihn zu beschreiben, scheiterte aber. „Ich weiß nicht... er kommt mir manchmal so bekannt vor, und ich denke, er kennt mich – und dich – schon länger, aber ich kann einfach nicht sagen, wieso.“

Ron nickte. „Mir auch... und Draco scheint irgendetwas vorzuhaben.“

Der Gedanke war ihr schon früher gekommen, und jetzt, wo Ron es auch sagte, erinnerte sie sich an die merkwürdige Szene nach dem Abendessen, diesen stummen Austausch zwischen den beiden Männern, den sie zwar gesehen, aber nicht verstanden hatte. „Ja.“

Es klopfte an der Tür, und auf Hermines „herein“ hin schlossen sich ihnen Harry und Ginny an, was ihr Gesprächsthema schlagartig änderte. Jetzt unterhielten sie sich nicht mehr über Dian – Hermine wollte ihren Freunden nicht die gute Laune verderben, und sich selbst auch nicht – sondern über alte Zeiten, über ihre Jahre in Hogwarts, ihre Abenteuer, ihre Streiche, über all die Gelegenheiten, zu denen sie den Slytherins und hier vor allem Draco ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatten. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie sich jetzt so gut verstanden und sogar Gäste in Dracos Haus waren...

Als sie redeten und lachten, teilten sie sich alle die große Schüssel mit Eis, während die Himbeeren auskühlten und die cremige Masse langsam zerfloss, doch schließlich, als Mitternacht näher rückte, begann Ginny, immer stärker zu gähnen, und auch Hermine spürte, wie die Müdigkeit hinter ihre Augenlider kroch.

Gerade als ihre Freunde sich zum Gehen bereitmachten, klopfte es an der Tür, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn – sie erwarteten niemanden mehr... und Draco, den sie schließlich erblickte, als sie öffnete, im Gegensatz zu ihnen noch in seiner eleganten, dunklen Robe vom Abendessen, hatte sie schon gar nicht erwartet.

Sie ließ ihn herein, bevor sie nachgedacht hatte, und er blickte sich stirnrunzelnd in dem Raum um. „Ich dachte, hier gäbe es ein Problem?“

„Ein Problem?“ Ginny starrte ihn an, während Hermine sich wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Stuhl machte – ohne Decke war es doch empfindlich kalt. 

„Ja. Eine Hauselfe hat mir gerade gemeldet, dass es in Miss Grangers Zimmer einen Notfall gäbe, um den ich mich sofort kümmern muss...“

„Von uns hat niemand die Hauselfe geschickt“, entgegnete Harry verwirrt, und Hermine nickte, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Entschuldige die Störung, Draco.“

Der Slytherin zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Ron ihr stumm die Schüssel mit den letzten Resten von Eis hinhielt, die sie mit einem Lächeln annahm.

„Nun... dann werde ich euch alleine lassen, und bitte entschuldigt ihr die Störung. Einen schönen Abend noch.“

Während Draco sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer machte, löffelte Hermine das letzte bisschen Eis mit Himbeeren auf, und die Zeiger der großen Standuhr in ihrem Zimmer rückten auf die Zwölf vor.

 

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während er ins Ankleidezimmer seiner Frau trat, wo Astoria sich gerade für die Nacht fertig machte. „Weasley ist ein Idiot.“

„Und woher kommt diese nicht gerade überraschende Erkenntnis?“, entgegnete sie abwesend, während sie ihre Ohrringe abzog und sie in ihrem Schmuckkästchen verstaute.

„Ich habe gerade Granger, Weasley, Potter und Potterette in Grangers Zimmer gefunden, wie sie sich alle eine Schüssel Eis geteilt haben, und gerade, als ich hinausging, hat Weasley Granger die Schüssel in die Hand gedrückt.“

Astoria erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Und da hast du dich an das Frühstück gestern erinnert... und an die Käsebällchen... wo zufälligerweise dieselben drei Zeugen anwesend waren. Ich hab mir ja nichts dabei gedacht... aber er scheint jetzt schon die zweite Mahlzeit mit ihr gemeinsam eingenommen zu haben.“

„Ja.“ Draco unterdrückte den Fluch, der ihm eigentlich über die Lippen kommen wollte, und nahm auf einem Stuhl neben seiner Frau Platz. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein... wenn Weasley sich an sie binden kann, bevor  _ Tobias _ seine Chance bekommt...“

Astoria nickte langsam. „Wir müssen morgen die erste Gelegenheit nutzen, die sich bietet.“

„Das werden wir.“

 

Der vorherige, im Haus verbrachte Tag hatte Hermines Unruhe geweckt, und am nächsten Morgen, als gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont glitten, stand sie bereits im Garten von Glenroch Castle und genoss die eisige Kälte, den blauen Himmel und den Schnee, der nun noch höher lag als bei ihrer Ankunft. Sie war froh, dass das Wetter gedreht hatte, ihr Ausbruch vom Vortag Ron gegenüber hatte nicht nur an seinem fürchterlichen Verhalten gelegen, sondern wohl auch daran, dass sie ihre Zeit in Schottland gerne draußen in der Natur verbringen wollte und nicht eingesperrt im Schloss, weil der Schneesturm es nicht zuließ, auch nur den Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen.

Aber nicht nur sie nutzte die Gelegenheit zum Spaziergang, die der frostige, klare Morgen bot. Gerade als sie durch das Tor, das Dian ihr an ihrem ersten Nachmittag in Schottland gezeigt hatte, geschritten war und über die Weite der hügligen, verschneiten Landschaft blickte, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr erneut Metall quietschte und gerade der Mann, den sie heute am wenigsten sehen wollte, nach draußen trat. Gut... vielleicht war sie unfair. Eigentlich war Ron im Moment der Mann, den sie am wenigsten sehen wollte, aber Dian kam fast ohne Rückstand auf dem zweiten Platz.

Angestrengt erinnerte sie sich an die Manieren, die ihre Eltern ihr vor so vielen Jahren beigebracht hatten, während sie ihre kalten Hände tiefer in ihren Taschen vergrub. „Guten Morgen.“

Er schien überrascht, sie hier zu sehen, und mehr noch darüber, dass sie ihn ansprach, und zog sich seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht, bevor er nickte. „Miss Granger.“

Dass er ihre Gegenwart überhaupt anerkannte, indem er ihr antwortete, war ein markanter Unterschied zu seinem früheren Benehmen, und er trat nach draußen, bevor er das Tor hinter sich mit einem Scheppern ins Schloss fallen ließ. Hermine wagte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne. „Ein wunderschöner Morgen, nicht?“

„Sie plappern noch immer zu viel, Miss Granger“, entgegnete er, aber er klang schon weniger brüsk als am Vortag, oder zumindest bildete sie sich das ein. 

„Noch immer?“, fragte sie, sich wohl bewusst, dass er sie länger kannte als nur seit drei Tagen, hoffte aber, ihm eine Bestätigung zu entlocken.

„Noch immer.“

Sie rollte innerlich mit den Augen. „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass in den letzten Tagen weniger mit Ihnen geredet habe als sonst.“

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind, Miss Granger. Das ist doch auch sonst nicht Ihre Art, im Gegenteil.“ Er hatte sich ihr zugewandt, anstatt über die Highlands in den Sonnenaufgang zu spähen, und sah wieder einmal ärgerlich auf sie herab – ärgerlich, aber nicht mehr wütend. „Wir beide wissen, dass wir uns nicht vor drei Tagen in diesem Garten zum ersten Mal getroffen haben.“

„Und wo dann? Im Ministerium? Durch meine Arbeit?“ Die Frage rutschte ihr heraus, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte, so sehr wollte sie dieses Geheimnis lüften.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich kenne Sie länger, als Sie denken, Miss Granger.“

Ihre Erinnerung schwenkte sofort zu ihrer Zeit nach Hogwarts, und er sah sie an, so als ob ihm bewusst wäre, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte, bevor er sich abwandte und durch den tiefen Schnee davonstapfte.

 

Die Sitzanordnung des ersten Tages, an dem Tobias Dian sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte, hatte sich, sehr zu Hermines Leidwesen, auch auf die nächsten Mahlzeiten übertragen, doch heute nahm sie mit einem weniger mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch als sonst neben ihm Platz. Ihre Begegnung am Morgen, wenn sie auch kaum herzlich zu nennen war, hatte ihr ein wenig die Scheu vor dem schweigsamen, unfreundlichen Mann genommen, und sie wagte es sogar, ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, das er nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue erwiderte.

Achselzuckend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und tat sich Porridge auf, nach ihrem morgendlichen Spaziergang war sie so durchgefroren, dass sie etwas Wärmenderes brauchte als Kaffee, damit sie ihre Finger und Zehen wieder spürte. Auch Dian schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, er bediente sich ebenfalls am Haferbrei, und Hermine schüttelte innerlich den Kopf... dass sie einmal etwas gemeinsam haben würden, und wenn es auch nur die Wahl ihres Frühstücks war, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Langsam begann sie zu löffeln und spürte, wie die Kälte des Wintermorgens allmählich aus ihren Gliedern wich, doch leider konnte der Porridge ihre Anspannung nicht vertreiben. Schon von dem Moment an, als sie ins Speisezimmer gekommen war, hatte Ron sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen, und auch wenn ihre Interaktion sich bis jetzt nur auf eine Begrüßung beschränkt hatte... sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er etwas plante. Hermine seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie, nach dem gestrigen, schönen Abend, doch gehofft, dass ihre Freundschaft sich noch kitten lassen konnte... aber offensichtlich war Rons Anfall von Vernunft nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

Am Fußende des Tisches knallte es und Hermine wandte sich, wie alle anderen Gäste, um, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Eine bedröppelte Hauselfe stand neben Astoria und starrte mit tränenerfüllten Augen auf das Tablett, das in einem Schauer von Porzellanscherben und einer großen Kaffeepfütze auf dem Teppich lag. „Aber... aber... aber Reilly hat doch gar nichts gemacht... Reilly hat doch aufgepasst...“

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war mein Fehler... ich bin noch nicht ganz wach, und ich hab dich nicht bemerkt und deswegen gestoßen.“ Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, und ein kurzer Schlenker damit beseitigte die Bescherung, während Hermine die Stirn runzelte. Astoria musste erschöpfter sein, als sie es ihre Gäste sehen ließ, normalerweise war sie die Grazie in Person und wusste immer genau, wo sie und andere sich befanden.

Achselzuckend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und griff nach ihrem Porridgelöffel, als Rons Aufschrei sie erneut zusammenfahren ließ. „NEIN!“

Hermine starrte ihn an, den Löffel noch immer in der Hand. „Was ist los, Ron?“

„Du darfst das nicht essen!“ 

Harry starrte seinen besten Freund an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, Ginny stand der Mund offen, und Hermine wusste, dass sie keine bessere Figur machte. „Bitte?“

„Du darfst das nicht essen! Das ist Dians Teller, Draco hat sie vertauscht, und wenn du davon isst, bist du für alle Zeiten magisch mit ihm verbunden!“

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ron, ich  _ bitte _ dich... es gibt keinen Grund, jetzt albern zu werden – das ist nicht witzig.“

Mit einer bewussten Anstrengung wandte sie sich von ihm ab und wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, doch gerade, als sie den Löffel in ihren Porridge eintauchen wollte, sah sie, wie ihr – und Dians – Teller in tausend Teile zersprangen. „RON!“

Ihr – ehemaliger! – Freund stand an seinem Platz, sein Stuhl war nach hinten umgefallen und er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Bitte, Hermine! Glaub mir doch... das ist ein Plan von Draco und Astoria... sie wollen dich magisch mit ihm verbinden! Wahrscheinlich haben sie euch beide verhext!  _ Finite Incantatem! _ “

Hermine spürte, wie das Prickeln von Magie über sie hinwegrauschte, und als sie den Kopf wandte, um Dian anzusehen, erstarrte sie. Neben ihr saß nicht mehr Tobias Dian, der braunhaarige, braunäugige Zauberer aus Irland, sondern kein Geringerer als Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts – toter ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts! Hermine hatte ihn selbst in der Heulenden Hütte sterben sehen“

„Was zum...“ Ginnys Ausruf brach die geschockte Stille, die nun am ganzen Tisch herrschte, und Hermine schwankte, als sie versuchte, die Situation zu erfassen. Rons Anschuldigung hatte durch Snapes Auftauchen eine ganz neue Glaubwürdigkeit erhalten, und sie wirbelte zu Draco herum. „Draco? Was  _ soll _ das?“

„In der Tat, das würde mich auch interessieren.“ Snapes einst so samtige Stimme klang noch immer wie die von Tobias Dian, zerstört und rau, aber Hermine konnte problemlos die kalte Wut darin hören – und Draco ging es genauso. Der sonst so aalglatte Slytherin war weiß wie der Schnee vor dem Fenster, und Hermine sah, wie seine Hand sich in seiner Tasche um seinen Zauberstab schloss, eine automatische Geste, mit der er nach Sicherheit suchte. 

„Ich...“, begann er, aber die ruhige, kühle Stimme seiner Frau unterbrach ihn, bevor er weiterstammeln konnte. „Was Weasley gesagt hat, stimmt. Wir wollten euch tatsächlich über ein uraltes, magisches Ritual verbinden.“

Hermine war zu fassungslos, um zu antworten, doch Snape – was machte Snape überhaupt hier? Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen, verdammt! – schien keine Probleme dieser Art zu haben. „Und was, genau, wolltest du mit dieser  _ brillianten _ Idee bezwecken, Draco?“

„Sie sind doch tot!“, platzte es aus Harry heraus, und Snape sich für einen Moment ihm zu, eine Geste, die einzuordnen Hermine plötzlich viel zu leicht fiel, genauso wie seine kryptischen Anmerkungen und seine Kenntnis ihrer Person. „Offensichtlich nicht, Potter, und jetzt halten Sie den Mund. Draco?“

„Du bist seit der Schlacht hier, verdammt! Du musst hier raus! Und Granger wird dir keinen Moment der Ruhe lassen, bevor sie dich nicht aus diesem Schloss und ins Reich der Lebenden geholt hat.“ In Dracos Unruhe und Wut mischte sich Triumph, Triumph, dass sein Plan doch aufgegangen war – ein Plan, wie ihn sich nur ein Slytherin ausdenken konnte – und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Zorn wuchs.

„Und DAFÜR willst du mich MAGISCH für ALLE EWIGKEIT mit ihm verbinden, Draco? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Bist du nicht EIN EINZIGES MAL auf die Idee gekommen, dass du mich vielleicht FRAGEN könntest?“

Ihre Tirade überdeckte fast Snapes leisere, gemessenere, aber nicht weniger wütende Antwort, und der Zaubertränkemeister erhob sich abrupt von seinem Stuhl. „Damit ist für mich alles gesagt, Draco. Ich verzichte auf deine angebliche Gastfreundschaft, und zwar mit Vergnügen.“

Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, während er zur Tür hinausrauschte, aber sein Abgang dämpfte Hermines Wut nicht, ganz im Gegenteil – und die Art, wie Ron aufsprang und auf sie zulief, machte alles nur viel schlimmer. „Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Ihr Zauberstab war in ihrer Hand, bevor ihr Kopf überhaupt wusste, was sie tat. „ _ Fass mich nicht an!  _ Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Ron Weasley – du bist der schlimmste von allen! Malfoy ist nicht mein Freund, und ein Slytherin noch dazu, aber von dir... von dir hätte ich besseres erwartet! Du  _ wusstest _ , was er vorhat, und du bist nicht zu mir gekommen, sondern hast den Mund gehalten und versucht, selbst eine magische Verbindung zu erstellen! Ich hab die Nase voll, von euch allen!“ Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augenwinkel stiegen, Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung über Menschen, die sie für ihre Freunde oder zumindest gute Bekannte gehalten hatte, und stürmte aus dem Saal. Keinen Moment länger wollte sie in diesem verdammten Schloss bleiben!

 

Hermine sah kaum, was sie tat, als sie in ihr Zimmer lief und ihre Sachen ziellos in ihren Koffer warf, während die Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Sie hasste Ron... sie hasste Draco, und sie hasste Astoria... sie hasste die ganze Welt! Sie hatte gedacht, hier unter Freunden zu sein, und trotzdem... trotzdem hatten sie sie benutzt, hatten versucht, sie hinter ihrem Rücken in eine magische Bindung zu locken, mit einem Mann, von dem sie dachte, er wäre vor Jahren in ihrer Gegenwart gestorben, und der sie aus ganzem Herzen hasste. Warum? Ja, Draco hatte gesagt, was ihn bewegte, und Ron ebenfalls... aber... das war doch kein Grund, mit Dingen zu spielen, die größer waren als das Problem eines ungewollten Gastes oder einer nicht erwiderten Liebe! Sie hätten ihr Leben ruinieren können! Nein, sie  _ hatten _ fast ihr Leben ruiniert, und nur Rons fehlgeleitete Eifersucht hatte sie davor gerettet, für den Rest ihres Lebens mit Snape... sie schüttelte sich innerlich. Nein... das durfte nicht sein... das durfte nicht passieren...

Sie schrumpfte ihre Tasche mit einem unkoordinierten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und warf sich ihren Winterumhang über, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte, hinaus aus ihrem Zimmer, hinaus aus dem Schloss, dass ihr nun nicht mehr wie ein wundervoller, magischer Ort, sondern wie ein Hort der Verzweiflung vorkam, und hastete über den Weg hinunter ans große Tor – und prallte fast gegen Severus Snape, der gerade öffnen wollte.

Für einen Moment starrte er sie mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu an, bevor er sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schließlich erweichte und er den großen, schweren Flügel öffnete und ihr mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, hindurchzugehen.

„Danke.“ Hermine wischte sich mit den Handschuhen durchs Gesicht, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, und sah zu ihm hoch, seine Miene war nicht zu lesen, aber seine Wut schien abgeflaut zu sein, ebenso wie ihre, und er nickte langsam.

„Leben Sie wohl, Miss Granger.“

Sie schluckte hart. „Sie ebenfalls.“

Er disapparierte, kaum, dass sie ausgesprochen hatte, und sie folgte ihm hinein in die Dunkelheit.

 

_Ende_


End file.
